


Never let you go

by Wake_the_pies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, merlin in action, merlin whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wake_the_pies/pseuds/Wake_the_pies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Cupid shoot your arrow into me"<br/>Harry/Merlin fanvid</p>
<p>Contains:<br/>Implied lemon<br/>Merlin in action!<br/>Merlin minor whump<br/>Secret Service of Harry's glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for the fellow Merlahad shippers :) honestly this ship needs more attention--art,fics,vids, whatever. just feed me.


End file.
